Unexpected
by GiggleSlut
Summary: He didn't understand what had happened, all he knew was that it wasn't going any further. She was impossible to get. So why all of a sudden were these events occuring? Raph - Centric, I guess. His point of view.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not whatsoever own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything that relates** **to them, just the girl, whose name you shan't be given until a further chapter is put out.**

**This is by far ****not**** my pride and joy, nor my best. If it were, it would be hidden away in a box in my closet for only select fellows who are dear to my heart to read.**

**Rate and Review how this little play on words sounds? I know there isn't much to use right now, but I promise more ;_;**

**Love Gigs **

It all started because Casey made a promise.

He had promised her she could meet his friends. Yeah, she didn't know what hit her.

It didn't matter to her, though. When her six year old brain processed us, her eyes the size of dinner plates, she ran to us and hugged us. Outside of Casey and April, she was the first one to ever love us.

I was 13.

I remember her crying, curled up in the sheets. The bullies at school made fun of her because her parents weren't around.

Mikey had gone in to calm the little 4ht grader down. They cuddled on the couch together, whispering and giggling. She gave him a paper ... something. She said it was a flower. She told him, "I love you Mikey. You'll always be my best friend."

I was 16.

It's been 7 years. Things are different now. She stopped going to school and moved out of Casey's. She told everyone she was living with her grandmother. She lived on the streets for a while, until we found her on patrol. She was cold, wet, sick and beaten. She icked a fight with the wrong group of kids. We took her in after alot of debate about moving back in with Casey. She didn't want to be his burden anymore.

I noticed ... changes, i guess you could say.

She had curves where her baby fat had once overruled, the blemish spots that had once covered her face were gone and her personality was intriguing. She was beautiful.

She's still Mikey's best friend and, other than April, the closest thing he had to a mother. They played and screamed and fooled around like little kids, but she also held him, comforted him and gave him the admiration the 21 year old always craved.

She's Donnie's number one fan and also his lullaby. She praised him for the things he did, what he invented. On the other hand, she sang to him when he was frustrated, or scared or sick. He was a very stressed out 22 year old.

She's Leo's inner child. As much as she annoyed him to no end, she also let him know that it's okay to have fun, even if you're grown up. The 24 year old had the maturity of an 80 year old most of the time.

She's everyone's little sister, or she's supposed to be. I know I feel something towards her, I just haven't figured it out yet.

Of course, even if I find I don't look at her as a sister, nothing can happen.

She's sixteen, I'm 23. She's a talented girl who can easily ick her life back up again, I'm forced to stay still. She's gorgeous, and I'm a hideous beast.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back again with the second installment. Cheer for me? Nye, that's optional.**

**As usual I don't own anything involvng TMNT besides this plot and the girl, who's name you WILL learn in this. If I did, I'd be bloody friggin rich and currently be pulling a Scrooge McDuck (Disney Refrence FTW) :]**

**I figured I'd give a little more about her in each chapter, er, hopefully. I kind of like that whole mystery thing. Does she have flaws? Is she perfect? Will we all hate her? And before you ask, yes, there is indeed a little bit of me in her, though I won't tell you what. I know you'll be able to figure out at least ONE thing if you look at my profile. It's just to have a little connection to her. Everyone needs it.**

**And yes, before you ask, I know I don't have Raph thinking or narating in his typical accent. I like to imagine his real self and his narating self are two parts of Raph ... Er, sorta. I can't really explain.**

**Reviews are much more desired in this chapter, I actually have something going on. In fact, I want two at least before I go on. I don't care if they're flames or not. I take flames cheerfully [;**

**Love you, readers!**

**Gigs**

We were sitting on a rooftop talking about anything on our minds. Er ... At least she was, I had run out of things to talk about. I'd come out here to get away from the almighty "Fearless Leader" and she demanded she go with me. I didn't mind too much, I knew from past experience she was a good listener. We were silent when she mentioned him. "So ... Roger's taking me to dinner tomorrow night." Roger was her boyfriend, the boy she was constantly dreaming about when she watched romance movies, the boy who caused her to smile like an idiot ... The boy she was absolutely in love with. They'd been together for a couple of months, and as much as I'd wish they'd break up, it was better that she was happy. "Oh really, do I fin'lly get ta see dis boy a' yours?" I chuckled low as she smirked, eyebrows raised, playfully. "I'm quite surprised you haven't stalked me on my dates just to see him." I feigned offense, but wrapped my arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a hug. "I'd rather wait fa' you ta take me ta see 'im." She leaned back as she jokingly put a finger to her chin, sticking an already chewed down nail into her mouth. "Well ... Maybe you can drop me off at our meeting place tomorrow night ... But don't tell Mikey, I told him he's still not allowed to see him, yet, and he'd get upset." She scrunched her features together, pleadingly. Her freckles seemed to merge together and her eyebrows nearly touched. " ... Why da fuck would I eva tell Mikey?" Honestly, I probably would to rub it in his face, but that's beside the point. " ... To gloat. Duh." She knew me too goddamn well. I only chuckled, uncoiling my arm from her and lightly shoved her on the shoulder. She replied with a smile as her forrest greens focused on the stars. She always had a fascination with stars. When she was little, she used to tell me and Mikey she'd someday go to the moon, find a connection to call us from the moon and ask us "Jealous?"

Donnie then lectured her about the inability to use cellphones on the moon and call the earth.

She was innocently unaware, which made her kind of cute. She was always cute, and she knew it. Her ability to use the quiver - lipped, puppy - dog look made Casey, yeah, that's right, Casey, cave in to her wants, which is why he dubbed her with the name "Princess." Although, normally whatever she wanted was harmless, anyway.

It also didn't help that she knew how to fake crying. She was one damn good actor, which only slightly made up for her lower than average knowledge. She had nothing more than a High School education, and even when she was in school she didn't get alot of the lessons. Though she didn't go out of her way to try and understand them, either.

Out of nowhere, my Shell Cell went off, interrupting her stargazing and my thoughts. She knew this was the signal to go face my doom at the hands of Leo. "Raphie's in trouble! Raphie's in trouble!" She giggled wickedly, standing and heading for the fire escape. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get goin', Princess." She merely stuck her tongue out at me, twirling a piece of choppy blonde hair with her finger.

**Shortly after - The Lair**

"Tori! It's movie night!"

That was all we heard before a certain orange - clad turtle tackled the girl through the entrance way. "Jesus Christ! Mikey, get up!" She shouted, laughing under the turtle's weight. He stood, hoisting her to her feet. I grumbled in annoyance, trying to sneak into my room to avoid the upcoming lecture. My efforts were futile. There he stood, arms crossed with the same look he'd give his enemies. Sensei stood next to him, much gentler in appearance. I heard Leo growl out the word "Raphael ..." From behind me, Mikey whispered to Tori, "Come on, this could get a little ugly", pushing her toward his room. " ... But what about the popcorn?" Her question was answered by a hardy shove and the slam of a door.

For two hours Leo wenton and on about ... Responsibility and Honor, what else? Shortly after I left the two for my faithful punching bag and Leo and Splinter went to meditate.

Out of nowhere a trail of blonde hair flew by.

"I call the skateboard!" The scream echoed as Mikey came bounding in frantically. Did I mention she occasionally had the maturity of a 5 year old? Well, that and she enjoys running and screaming. "But I wanted the skateboard." Mikey sniffed, dismayed in his defeat. "And where do you think you're going?" Leo appeared as if by magic, glowering down at little Tori. She just leaned forward on the tips of her toes and bumped her nose against Leo's snout. "We're going to Casey's. He said he's got something really really cool to show us." "It's getting late, maybe you sh-" "Kay. Seeya later, bye!" And with that, Mikey and Tori were gone. Leo huffed angrily and turned back to his meditation. As much as he loved the girl and even occasionally got along with her, her personality was so explosive it drove him up a wall. It took him the longest time to warm up to her as it was, so anything she did could annoy him. I always thought she secretly knew it, though. All the same, it wasn't like he was going to cut off his ties with her, because he was "technically" in charge of her. He had promised Splinter. And I know it sounds like Splinter hates her, but he doesn't. He just can't handle her. Her maturity is basically bi - polar, and having non - consecutive maturity, he doesn't know what to do. But they both respect each other and politely acknowledge each other's presence when they're in the same room. They both smile and say hello, and maybe sit quietly in front of the TV together if there's something they're both interested in, but other than that, they have almost no social contact.

I punched the bag one more time before slumping to the couch and channel surfing. The entrance was opened and a small pitter - patter of bare - feet came behind and passed the couch with the familiar voice of Tori.

"I forgot my shoes."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know what's up. Turtles aren't mine. Roger and Tori are.**

**Alright, I realize it's been a year. The last year has been legit insanity, seeing as it was my senior year, and men issues and family issues, BUT I'm not going to talk about that because this isn't my blog.**

**Now I'm in college and find more time to do this because of the fact that I'm halfway through and I've already done half the papers I need to do for this semester.**

**SO, it shouldn't take a year for me to write the next chapter.**

**I am SO sorry for the wait. Rate and Review, lovies!**

**Gigs**

"This stupid Band-Aid is itchy. Can I take it off yet?" Tori whined, sitting on the ledge of the building where she promised to meet Roger.

"Don said no. That's whatcha get fa' tryin' to ride the skateboard. Did it occur ta you that you might need ta learn how ta ride it?" She leaned back to look at me, simultaneously peeling the SpongeBob Band-Aid back a little to reveal the crusty red cut on her knee.

"… No. I was going to learn by doing, but the pipe got in my way. It's the plumbing's fault."

"You started by pushin' off against the pipe that 'got in the way'." She winced as the Band-Aid ripped at her skin and placed it back on the exposed part of her cut, trying to cover it up with her flowing black skirt.

"Lies! Mikey tells you lies!" She huffed and turned back around, keeping an eye out for _Roger_. She was never the brightest bulb in the box. She's always been very accident prone and refused to admit that she did wrong. Sometimes I wondered why exactly I liked her as much as I did, but she's one of those acquired tastes that seems to just stick. She wasn't normal at all, she was immature, stupid, absolutely nuts, and at the same time, I'd been around it for so long, it was almost charming. Not to say she was always obnoxious and naïve, just, a lot of the time.

Suddenly, she shrieked in a pitch I was pretty sure was close to that of a dog whistle. Perfect example of her obnoxious side, but oh well. She hoped back from the ledge, dancing around like an idiot and pointing down screaming, "He's here! He's here!" In an effort to hide my excitement of seeing my mental competition, I coolly strode over to the ledge, looking down. Shit. Even I could say he was damn attractive. Shit. Shit. Shit. I just felt like being shot in the head at that moment as she tackled me in a hug, sighing.

"Isn't he just so cute?" I didn't really respond, just patted her head and scotched her toward the fire escape. She backed down it so fast I thought she'd fall off, but she made it safely to the ground, skipping out of the alley and into his arms. I damned him and his attractive face. And muscly arms. And soft looking hair. Why can't I have hair? Oh wait … Turtle, right. I still hate him, but I have better reasons. They walked off, arm in arm toward their destination and I huffed all the way down to my cycle, revving the engine with no particular set place. Just a drive. I was going to drive around and forget the two of them and their happy little love world existed for a few hours before I had to pick her up and face it all over again.

I walked into the layer some hours later, still huffing and ready to punch someone's face in. My head immediately craned toward the direction of the punching bag. I preceded to hit it for god knows how long until I was too tired to hit it any longer, and just sat on the couch watching Mikey play his videogames. Something in the back of my head was nagging me. I kept trying to think if there was something I was supposed to do, but nothing came to mind, so I kept watching. The entrance suddenly opened and a very high-pitched, aggravated whining scream brought my attention to who came in.

"Hey, Raph. Look who I found wandering random alleys for the closest manhole on my way back from patrol." Leo looked infuriated with a very soaked Tori standing next to him, dripping from head to toe, and looking very angry. If looks could kill, they both would have killed me several times over. And the only retarded thing I could muster up to say was "When did it start rainin' out?"

Tori wobbled off to her room and Mikey ran toward his in fear as Leo and I stood facing off in the living room. There was silence for a good 10-15 minutes until Leo took the initiative to start talking.

"It was your responsibility to pick her up from her date."

"Yeah, I know." I turned around to head toward my room.

"I'm not finished. We promised Casey she'd be taken care of, or she'd move back with him whether she likes it or not. We compromised that she'd be able to date if she could go to and from safely. YOU promised me you would take care of that. YOU were supposed to be there TWO HOURS ago so she could be home hours before I get back, not forget her so she's stuck in the rain, in the dark. She's a kid, and she needs to be watched over." He was definitely getting on my nerves. I knew what I did was wrong, and stupid and endangering her. I knew I was gunna beat myself up for it later. I knew she was already pissed at me; I didn't need to hear him recite to me what I already knew.

"I get it, alright? I screwed up, it won't happen again."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can fuckin' trust me. Jesus, if ya' that upset, why don'tcha send her back ta Casey?" I knew he wouldn't, he had a soft spot for the girl, thought she brought a little more personality to the lair, even though he hated to admit it.

"Because … Because she's happy here." He awkwardly brushed passed me into his room and slammed his door shut, leaving me alone.

Tori came out to grab something from the kitchen and huffed at me, scuttling to her room.

I'm an idiot.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

**Boy, has it been a long time.**

**Uhm, I've been busy. And I REALLY wanted to put more into this chapter but I couldn't think of anything in a timely manner and I just felt bad not posting at least what I have.**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry I'm a bad person, Gigs 3**

"Tori … Tori … Tori … Come on, I jus' wanna talk!" How the fuck long does it take to get her the fuck out? Well, it had already passed 4 hours. 4. Hours. Why did I put up with this? I never put with anyone else like this, so why didn't I just leave her to pout, you ask? Because then it'd have nagged at me forever.

The door slid open and there she stood, dry and changed and looking very red and unhappy.

"Can I talk yet?" I asked. I didn't just ask, I begged. Pathetic. She blinked at me for several seconds before answering.

"… No." Her voice was rather nasally. I made her sick. Shit. Fuck. Ass. Dammit. And that's when I noticed the door almost completely shut and stuck my fingers in.

OW.

I saw her eyes become dish plates as she opened the door and yanked me to the bed, so I knew I'd gotten somewhere. By injuring myself. Oh, the sacrifices I make.

Without a word she left the room and left me with my throbbing hand. There were tissues balled up all over the place and the room smelled like dirty socks from the person sized laundry mountain in the corner. Leo would be disgusted if he ever actually came in here. The rug was barely seen through the magazines, video games and piles of unused books that seemed to gather more dust by the second. The weird part was that it never really surprised me, but that's because I was used to it. She was a grade A slob, probably from living with a pre – April Casey for so long. At least her bed was comfy. And it always smelled of her and her vanilla shampoo. I lightly sniffed her pillow while leaning back before slapping myself mentally. That was fucking creepy. Best Friends don't make a point to smell their best friends' bed. Then again, they also don't forget to pick them up and leave them wandering around after dark in the rain. So I guess I wasn't a very good best friend. She came back with an ice pack and yanked my hand toward her a little too harshly. I hissed from the pressure her hand put on mine.

"Ay, Careful wit' dat. I kinda need my fingers." She looked up at me, angry.

"Well if you needed your fingers, you should'na stuck them in my doorway."

"You weren't listenin' ta me!"

"You fucking forgot me! I got poured on! Do you know how much Leo yelled at me for wandering around? 'You could've gotten lost or attacked' he says. It wasn't even my fault that I was still out!"

I was the biggest dick alive at that point.

"I'm sorry. I dunno why I forgot, okay? I was jus' thinkin' about a lot and it musta' slipped my mind."

"Nice to know how important I am, y'know, because I just sort of 'slipped your mind.'"

Son of a fucking bitch. Nothing was going to please her. I rapidly sorted through my mind for a way to fix things, but I couldn't think of anything suave or nice or intelligent, and obnoxiously cute is Mikey's department, so I was lost on that too. So, instead of saying anything, I just kind of sat there, looking like an idiot and a cross between a fish and a deer in headlights.

She snorted, and out of nowhere, she hugged me. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But only because your argument was … Hilarious." I should use that argument more often.

For the next few months everything was pretty normal, other than the ever growing, consistent adoration Tori had with _Roger. _Blegh. That was the only issue, I mean difference … Alright, so I never really liked the guy? What of it?

Anyway, the worst change was in September, 5 months following that whole rain-motorcycle-Raph's an asshole thing. We were on our rooftop, just after she picked up our pizza, watching the city below, when she said it.

"Raph. I, uhm, have a favor to ask. But, you have to PROMISE not to tell Leo until it's okay." She looked worried, her eyes staring intently down at the street below, refusing to look at me.

"Alrigh', I promise. What is it?" She didn't move for a minute, just stared, before she turned to look at me.

"Could … Could I introduce you to Roger?" I looked at her confused before chuckling.

"Well, that's a dumb question. You already did." I smirked, but she shook her head.

"No, I mean like, face to face introduction." I froze.

"What?"

"Well, you're the only one who's seen him, and you're the one who always brings me, so you're already the closest and I wanna introduce him to the important people in my life. My entire family. And if you met him first, you might be able to convince Leo to meet him because I want all of you to be a big part of my life together, and – "

"Fine."

"You … You mean it?"

"Yeah." I wanted to jump off the building head first.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you're gunna like him!" Oh, yes, I was totally going to like the pretty boy taking away my chance at my own best friend. "Y'know," she went on. "That's a relief, cause it was always awkward when he asked about my family…"

I didn't hear anything else she said, I was too busy beating myself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I suck at updating!**

**Have some drunk shenanigans!**

**Gigs**

I was meeting him in a week.

I hated myself for saying yes.

I hated him for existing, and if I didn't know better I'd say I hated Tori.

Unfortunately, sometimes it would be easier that way.

She spun around in a daze around the lair every day since I told her I'd meet Roger, and it was _disgusting_.

"What's Tori so happy about, huuh?" Even though he didn't know any better, Mikey's encouraging banter was enough to make me spill my lunch.

"Tori has a very special date next week!" She chimed, giggled and then promptly kissed Mikey on the forehead before swaying down the hall to her room.

I had to get out for a few hours.

When I came back, everything seemed to be as it was when I left, including my misery. I decided I'd go ask Tori if she wanted to go back out for a ride, hopefully to get her onto a subject that wasn't _Roger. _I approached the door and heard her giggling over the phone.

"No, babe, I promise he isn't that scary... No, he's not going to yell at you, don't worry … I promise, he's the most wonderful friend I have, well, him and his baby brother … Yeah, he has brothers, you'll meet them later... Oh, alright, I'll see you next week. I love you." She hung up the phone and I heard her sigh into her pillows.

I decided I'd just avoid her as much as possible until next week.

This was the night.

I was meeting this punk that had his mitts all over Tori's heart.

I suppose I should speak nicer, but fuck that.

Tori sat on the rooftop counting down the minutes until he was supposed to meet her down front and then she'd take him up to the rooftop. Our rooftop. The only place **I **could be alone with **her** was going to be taken over by this douche.

You do stupid things for people that you love. Include give up your spot.

Tori kept watching the time on her phone, swinging her legs back and forth. She was in a light blue sun dress that came to her knees and a neck line that practically covered everything. It was funny to think that once upon a time the same dress would make her so uncomfortable. She'd changed for him, she said he liked conservative girls. At least if she'd been dating me, she could wear what ever the hell she wanted.

I slapped myself mentally for thinking about that.

She was dating Roger, no amount of crude thoughts was going to fix that.

"Hey, princess, where da hell is dis dream guy a' yours?"

She grunted in frustration. He was late, judging by her response. She got up and backed away from the ledge, making her way to the fire escape.

"I'm gunna see if he's across the street or something. If I'm not back in 5 minutes you can come look for me, okay?"

I didn't want her going alone. She could get killed with one wrong turn, but I agreed, holding back a scowl.

I sat on the rooftop staring at the stars, thinking about how this would be the last night that this would be our spot.

I felt like boiling over in anger. I couldn't give up this spot to a guy who can't even show up on time. I decided that when she came back, I'd tell her to say I was sick, that we could meet some other time (or hopefully never). I looked at the time, 7 minutes since she left.

I had to look for her. She had said she'd be back 2 minutes ago, and she wasn't. I stopped, deciding to wait a few more minutes, in case her and dip shit were having some alone time. After another 4 minutes, I figured it was a good time to go in the direction she left. I slid down the fire escape and rolled the shell cycle from behind the dumpster, when I heard running in my direction.

She came barreling down the alley, slapping herself into my plastron and clinging to me for dear life before I could figure out she was there. She sobbed, making gurgling and screeching noises while in hysterics. It took me a minute to catch up and I pried her off of me, looking her in the eyes.

"Hey, Tor, what da hell's is da mattah wit' ya?"

She kept crying horrendously for a while longer before finally composing herself long enough to say "Roger cheated on me." and breaking down into a new wave of tears.

That ass was as good as dead.

I carried her back up to the roof to try and give us a little more separation from the world. Revenge came secondary to comfort.

She kept on at a solid volume for god knows how long until she finally ran out of juice and lightly sniffled, snuggling into my plastron.

She pulled away after several more minutes, leaving me covered in tears, drool and boogers.

Ew.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go crazy."

"Hey, hey. Ya not crazy, ya hurt." Truth be told, I did think she was kind of crazy.

She muttered a thank you and hugged me again, tightly.

"Let's do something fun..." That was sudden. I assumed she meant a bike ride, so we made our way to the alley and drove away in a hurry.

I was surprised when she asked if I had my trench coat, and a little worried when she had me park in the alley a few blocks down.

"Put on your trench and hat." She was being demanding, and I was confused when she tore the neckline on her dress down and tore the hem mid thigh.

In my confusion, I turned around and realized what she was trying to do.

"Oh, no. I am not bringin' you into da bar. You ain't supposed ta be drinkin' and Leo'll have my fuckin' head... Don't walk passed me like I'm not sayin' anythin' important. You come back here, Tori. Tori!"

She'd already sashayed to entrance of the bar. I had to follow her in, or I'd be in more trouble for letting her walk off.

By the time I made it to the bar, she was playing cute with the bartender, showing more cleavage than a cheap hooker. He played right into her trap and gave her a drink on the house, winking as he turned to make her drink.

She sat at the bar absolutely smitten with herself and not even flinching when I sat down.

"If you want a drink, I'm sure I can convince him to give you one, Raphy."

"No, you shouldn't even be havin' a drink. You're gonna tell that Bartender to give it to another pretty girl and we're fuckin' leavin'."

"... But I earned it!" She gave me the saddest look she could think of, and somehow, I ended up with a beer and she'd already slammed down her first drink and gotten another.

She kept going for hours, getting more drinks with the bat of an eyelash. It took everything in me from chugging as many beers as I could. Getting drunk sounded good then, but we weren't supposed to be there, and someone had to be responsible for her. At this point she was ranting about Roger, angrily.

"Y'know I changed ev-er-y-thing for him. And then he goes to that slut, with her low cut tops and booze and... and everything I gave up for him... Oh my god. Oh. My. God. I'm a slut. I'm a slut. Oh my god, I'm no better than she is. I'M A WORTHLESS HUMAN BEING. Raph, why am I even alive?!" She slurred and screamed on, leaning on me heavily. I couldn't even say anything through my embarassment. People had started to stare.

"No, Tor, you're not a slut. Now, can we go home?"

After hearing a confirmation that she wasn't she ignored my question and plopped down with another drink. She was drunk.

Fuck.

A few hours later, we arrived at the entrance of the lair. It was about 4 am, she'd almost been picked up by some guy at the bar and couldn't fight because of how hammered she was. I had to win her over from the guy, put her on the shell cycle in front of me and carry her through the sewers because she was too drunk to understand what legs were.

She kept giggling loudly while I unlocked the lair about how I was tickling her everytime I moved.

"Hey, Tori. Tori. Princess. We have to be very quiet now, okay? It's bed time." She shook her head at me and smiled widly, leaning in and muffling her giggles. I managed to close the door and make it down the hall, nearly reaching her room, when a door opened. Mikey woke up to see who was in the hallway, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Raph, why are you up so late, dude?" He hadn't seen the sight yet, thankfully.

"Uh, none of ya business, Go ta bed Mikey." I thought that was that, but suddenly, as I was searching for the knob to open Tori's room, she took a big breath in anticipation.

"DON'T TELL LE-" She was yelling. I had no hands. I had to shut her up before she woke up Leo. I had no other option. I kissed her.

She didn't even flinch. Actually. She started reciprocating, trying to pry open my mouth with her tongue. I felt her grin on my lips, and I couldn't keep the fight, I opened up to let her in.

She fell asleep.

In the middle of making out with me, she passed out, stone cold. She sunk down, licking my face as she went, and began to snore lightly. After the awkward situation ended, sort of, I wiggled the door open, placed her on the bed, fully clothed, putting her blankets over her and leaving for my room as fast as I could.


End file.
